How They Met
by Key Smith
Summary: This is about how Wilson and House meet. No intentional pairings so don't read if you want a romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Wilson I do however own all made up characters. Oh and I do not own Fight Club.

This is my first fic please be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome so are compliments thanks for reading.

p.s. This story tafes place roughly 7 years in the past.

How They Met

_Gotta get to... Damn it where is that hospital._ The young man immediately started fumbling in his pockets to find the name of the hospital. _Ah hah Princeton Plainsboro wait what state is that in... Oh yeah Princeton is in New Jersey._ The young man had just gotten word that his father had just had a heart attack and was on call the previous 56 hours so he wasn't quite competant. His boss hated him because the patients liked the young man more so he was constantly being put on call for long lengths of time.

"Sir where would you like to go?" The young woman behind the counter asked the man as he was finally next in line.

"First flight to New Jersey." The man was bouncing on the balls of his feet visably stressed out of his mind. Not bothering to notice that the girl behind the counter was checking him out and liking what she saw.

"What class would you like sir?" She said cocking her head smiling trying to bring attention to her face when the guy was paying no attention at all to her.

"Doesn't matter just first flight out I can get on." _Damn will you just get me some damn tickets. My dad is dying and I have to get there._

"Okay sir is this business or pleasure?" She asked batting her bright blue eyes.

"Neither dad sick gotta go." _I don't have time for these stupid questions just take my I.D and money give me a ticket and let me be on my way._

"Oh I'm sorry sir my I have your I.D." The girl looked disappointed that the man currently wasn't in the mental state to flirt with her.

_Thank God finally._ The man thought as he quickly handed her his driver's license.

"All right-" She looked at the I.D and back up at the man. "Mr. Wilson here's your I.D. and the first flight to New Jersey leaves in one hour that gives you just enough time to go through baggage check. Here's your ticket." Wilson grabbed the ticket his hands shaking a little from the lack of sleep and the abundance of worry.

"Thank you miss." Wilson had decided it would take less time not to correct her that he was Dr. Wilson not Mr. Wilson. He then ran to the baggage check noticing his ticket was for business class. _Since it's business class there won't be as many people in coach. I might even get some sleep if my nerves allow it. Damn I hope dad is okay._

* * *

"House you idiotic jackass." Cuddy yelled as a Dr. Gregory House walked into her office.

"Well now you just totally ruined my libido. Now you may never get a chance to sleep with me." House knew what she was yelling at about and he knew he deserved it. But he'd never admit it.

"House what did I say about calling the oncologists murderers!" Cuddy's eye was twitching trying to keep at least some composure.

"Oh come on Cuddy all their patients die I was just trying to calm the mood." House had called almost the entire oncology staff murderers at a hospital dinner. So now Cuddy found her staff of 10 oncologists down to two and they were on the verge of quitting from the workload and because of House.

"House you know how hard it is to find a decent oncologist due exactly to the fact their patients die. It is one of the most stressful fields in medicine there is." Cuddy was desperate trying to find more oncologists but there seemed to be a shortage of them.

"Well it's not my fault they are so damn sensitive."

"House one of my last two oncologists just tried to give me his resignation notice. WE HAVE NO MORE HEAD OF ONCOLOGY!" Cuddy lost her composure most of her doctors if they quit they quit because of House but never before had they been so short staffed.

"Well just find a couple of them and throw money at them. Why else would someone become an oncologist if not for the money."

"YOU UNSENSITIVE PRICK IF YOU DON'T FIND ME A GOOD ONCOLOGIST IN THREE DAYS YOU ARE FIRED!!!" Cuddy screamed pointing at the door. "NOW YOU SHOULD START LOOKING!!"

House was dumbfounded. _Wow Cuddy might actually be serious about firing me this time._

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! NOW!" House immediately did just that. _Wow she really must be pissed this isn't even her time of the month._

* * *

_Yes seated in plane. Dad please hang on._ Wilson thought, he debated even trying to sleep he knew he needed it but doubted his mind would let him drift into unconsciousness.

"Hi I'm Katie Winslow I'll be your single serving friend of this particular plane flight." A very cheerful looking blonde 20 something said as she sat down next to Wilson.

"You watch Fight Club." Wilson said a little ashamed of how fast he picked up the reference. He guessed that was just what lack of sleep did to a guy.

"Wow you watch that movie too." Katie was ecstatic that another human being picked up the reference.

"I've seen it a time or two." Wilson said debating whether or not he wanted the conversation to continue much longer.

"Awesome I'm sitting next to someone who is actually cool for once." She was really rather cute. But Wilson knew she was probably at least seven years his younger.

"I'm James Wilson."

"Well hello Jimmy." She said holding out her hand he shook it. "Just curious why are you headed to New Jersey." She cocked her head when she asked.

"To visit family. How about you?" _Better not tell her my dad is sick or she might want to talk about that for two and a half hours. _

"Awww so you aren't headed to colledge in Jersey like I am." She pouted James looked taken aback. "What you not the type. Cause you look like the colledge type. No offense." Katie thought she had offended James.

_I still look like I belong in colledge._ "Actually I already graduated." Wilson was a little confused he was 28 not 19 he didn't belong in colledge anymore.

"You have you some kind of genius or something cause you don't look old enough to of graduated." She raised an eyebrow at him. _Wow I really look that young. That is so awesome looks like the flight won't be that bad._

"Actually I'm 28 so I've been out of colledge for a while." _Remember never mention you are a doctor unless your at work or trying to impress someone cause then you will never hear the end of it.. Ever._

"Huh." Katie seemed to lose intrest in talking to a guy that much older than she was and Wilson welcomed the silence. She may have been nice to talk to but Wilson was still a tad to frazzled from his dad being in the hospital to be very talkative. He decided it wouldn't be a half bad idea to take a nap._ It won't be a good nap but I don't want to be a zombie when I get to Jersey._ Wilson then started to doze off.

* * *

"House how are you Mr. Personable going to convince an oncologist to work anywhere near you." Stacy had her hands on her hips pissed off at her idiotic boyfriend.

"They don't have to work here that long so I just have to pretend to be nice until they decide to take the job. It's a perfect plan." House was pleased with himself he had really pissed Cuddy off this time. "Besides I did her a favor her previous head of oncology was a moron. Kept misdiagnosing cancer and what patient needs that." House had a point Dr. Morrie did have a tendency to see elephants when it was really a mouse.

"House, do you know how few oncologists there are that are unemployed. The ones that had worked here have already found new jobs." For some strange reason it seemed as though oncologists were a now scarce comodity.

"Well we'll just have to really butcher the spelling of cardiologist when we introduce the guy to Cuddy." House smiled at Stacy.

"You are so going to lose your job."

* * *

"AHHHH! IS THERE A DOCTOR ON THE PLANE I THINK HE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK!!" This was what Wilson woke up to. It took him a second to realize he wasn't dreaming and then he saw the man lying on the floor of the airplane. Wilson ran over to the man quickly took his pulse and quickly confirmed the screaming woman's guess.

"KID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!" A man yelled as Wilson quickly started moving his hands on the guys chest in the way Doctors do when a man is having a heart attack.

"I'm a doctor I know what I'm doing." The guy looked surprised so did Katie since she was unaware he was a doctor.

"Someone grab the captain and see when we're landing." Wilson looked at the guy who had yelled at him he quickly nodded and ran to the cabin. Wilson had no clue how long he had been out._ Please let us be landing soon._

The heart attack guy started to have trouble breathing. Wilson quickly formulated a plan, "Will one of you grab me one of those oxygen masks it will help him breathe."

"I will." Katie said going over to one of the overhead compartments and trying to bust it open. Finally managing to do it in what felt like forever. Wilson strapped it onto the man and the guy did start breathing better and calm him down. Since as Wilson remembered from Fight Club pure oxygen makes you high.

"The pilot says we are approaching are destination and should be there in around twenty minutes." The yelling man said as he came in followed by a flight attendant.

"Look everyone who isn't needed to be standing should go to their seats unless the doctor needs something, so they don't get in the way." The flight attendant said. It was obvious she had never been through anything like this before. _Looks like I was asleep a lot longer than I had thought. But at least I have enough time to stabalize him before we have to take our seats. _

_

* * *

_

Just so you know I honestly have no clue what they do when someone has a heart attack on a plane this is just a random guess. But their is a point to the man on the plane having a heart attack let me just say it leaves Wilson very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Wilson. Though I wish I did.

I would like to thank everyone who read my story, those of you that reviewed faved it or put it on alert get double thanks.

* * *

"Hello Dr. Berkley I was wondering if you wanted to quit your job and come work for Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." House said into the phone with a very fake cheeriness in his voice. House heard a click on the other end of the phone. "Hello hello... Dr. Berkley... You there?" House said into the phone this was the seventh oncologist he had called and the fourth to just hang up on him.

"House you should probably look for oncologists who are unemployed before trying to convince them to quit their jobs." Stacy said glancing up at House from her book.

"Problem is their are no out of work oncologists that I can find in the state of New Jersey." House said putting the phone back on the hook.

"Well Cuddy might not mean it when she says you'll get fired if you can't find an oncologist in three days." Stacy did not sound very sure of herself when she answered.

"Well let's hope an oncologist magically falls out of the sky."

"Okay so you are a doctor." A police officer said doing a once over of Wilson.

"Yes I am a doctor. That is how I knew what to do when the man had a heart attack." Wilson said with bags under his eyes looking like he may pass out at any moment.

"Alright will you please tell us what happened?" The police officer said flipping through his notebook.

"I was on the plane to go visit my father I fell asleep and next thing I know someone is yelling about the man having a heart attack. So I ran up to help him." Wilson followed this with a huge yawn.

"Excuse me Doctor.. Uhh." A paramedic had come up and interupted the conversation not knowing Wilson's name.

"Wilson." Wilson said looking over at the paramedic.

"Alright Dr. Wilson, Mr. Harrison wants you to ride in the ambulance to the hospital with him." The paramedic said glancing at the police officers.

"Who's Mr. Harri- oh was he the man who had the heart attack?" Wilson had his head cocked in confusion.

"Yes sir." The paramedic and Wilson looked over at the police officers wanting to know if that was okay.

"Sure go ahead we don't need to question you any further." The officer waved his hand dismissing Wilson.

Wilson and the Paramedic then proceeded to the ambulance. They both hopped in and Wilson realized just how crowded ambulances are._ I am definitely not going by ambulance to Princeton Plainsboro. Damn it I almost forgot about dad. Hope the hospital we're taking this guy to is close so I can get to his hospital faster._

"Hey if it isn't my personel guardian angel." Mr. Harrison was lying on the stretcher his eyes were very tired looking he was a tad overweight with white hair. But he was still smiling at Wilson.

Wilson smiled, "Hey I'm sure you would of done the same thing." _If you had gone to medical school._ Wilson thought trying not to be in the paramedics way.

"Thank you so much." Mr. Harrison had a weak smile on his face. "Here you saved my life and I still don't even know your name."

"My name is James Wilson." Wilson was still smiling as he talked to the man._ I hope my dad is okay and talking like this guy is._

"Well doc, I'm Arnold Harrison."

"Hey Pete how far are we from the hospital?" The paramedic asked the driver of the ambulance.

"We are about ten minutes from Princeton Plainsboro." _Yes that's the hospital where dad is at. Finally a break._

"James I want to thank you for riding with me to the hospital." Mr. Harrison said.

"Hey no problem I have to go to Princeton Plainsboro anyway." Wilson said smiling a bit bigger than he had been before.

* * *

"So House did you have any luck looking for an oncologist?" Cuddy asked. She looked exhausted her face was one of worry.

"Well I managed to talk to one oncologist for around six minutes before he hung up on me. How about you?" House asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not an ounce. You do realize this is all your fault right?" Cuddy said her eyes narrowing.

"Yes and I promise I will never yell murderer in a room full of oncologists ever again." House said sarcasticly.

"Damn what am I going to do with you." Cuddy said putting her hand on her forehead. _Loos like I may get off without a punishment. All right. Looks like the whole thing may just blow over._

"You get to do 4 hours of clinic duty today." Cuddy said looking at House.

"Awww that's not nice." House whined.

"Neither is convincing over half my oncology staff to quit."

"Umm excuse me." A very distraught looking young man said as he went up to the receptionist counter.

House followed the young man with his eyes noting his extreme levels of anxiety. Not entirely unusual.

"Cuddy I think that guy needs my help. I'll have to leave this conversation." House said bolting after the young man. _I'll take helping one guy to clinic duty any day. Although it is close._

"House! Get back here!" Cuddy yelled not yet finished with scolding House. "Well at least he may actually be helping someone for once." Cuddy said under her breath.

"Excuse me, miss. Could I please get the room number for a David Wilson?" _Please let this receptionist hurry up I have to get to dad._

"Just one moment sir." The receptionist typed in the name onto the computer and then looked back up. "He's room 4155. That's on the fourth floor."

"Thank you miss." Wilson then turned towards the stairs not noticing the older man that was currently following him.

_Well I better at least be pretending to help him so that Cuddy won't eat my head._ House thought starting to catch up to the young man.

* * *

"Do you need any help finding something?" House smiled fakely not really wanting to help.

"No thank you I think I can manage to find the room on my own. But thank you anyway." House saw the fakeness in his smile and heard the fear in his voice. _Please don't let this guy be a crier._ House thought.

"You may be able to find it on your own but you could still find it faster with the help of someone who works here." House said. _Yat for avoiding clinic duty._

"Okay, thanks." Wilson said. House took note about how tired this guy looked.

"So who are you?" House asked trying to sound like he cared. _All I need is another complaint to Cuddy._

"Huh, oh um I'm James... Wilson." Wilson was obviously stressed House was even a little concerned that he might be in shock. "Oh and you are?" Wilson was still a bit shaky.

"I'm Dr. Gregory House." Wilson nodded and started up the stairs with House following.

Yay part 2 is done and Wilson and House have met each other. Thanks again to all of you who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing.


End file.
